clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Love07818
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Love07818! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin and Happy65. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 20:30, March 3, 2012 Can we meet in cp? Hi Love07818, Can you meet me in club penguin? --Gangster Totodile • Talk . 00:03, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Join KANE Yep you can join KANE Organization. You need the requirements: *1.150 edits in Club Penguin Fanon *2.Have a Cyberland citizenship Certificate *3.1 month in Club Penguin Fanon That is all you need,I will check your account everyday.Be sure to finish this task before you can join KANE. --Chat1240 01:35, March 23, 2012 (UTC) This is our article link:http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/KANE_Organization Eurovision Do you like eurovision?Yugimuto1 -Talk 15:33, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Could you please edit on my wiki, http://eurovisionsongcontests.wikia.com, you shall become an admin. Also if you are good with templates, that will be even more good. Thanks!Yugimuto1 -Talk 15:37, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Please tell other people about the wiki. Even the admins of this wiki.Yugimuto1 -Talk 20:50, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Please edit and spread the word about the wiki. Thanks!Yugimuto1 -Talk 12:07, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Reminder The Wiki Council meeting shall be taking place at 15:00 GMT, about 2 hours from now! It will take place on the wiki's chat. Please be there! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 12:42, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Well done! Hi Love07818, Well done on getting 1,000 edits! You have been editing alot lately, and are really good at it. Eurovision song contests wiki You can join us on chat on Eurovisonsongcontests wiki to discuss changes if you are available. Yugimuto1 -Talk 15:22, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Did you see this?Yugimuto1 -Talk 15:27, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Come do my quiz! Bird Is the word! 08:02, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what you mean. Why did you decide to leave? Yugimuto1 Talk edits 12:42, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Country Hello Love, I saw your message and I wanted to say, "No" I don't live in Philipines. Yes, I am a Filipino, BUT I don't live in Philipines. I live in UAE (United Arab Emirates). Thank you. --Zuri655 09:34, June 18, 2012 (UTC)Zuri655 Chat Please come on chat, Commander Bsyew 19:11, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Free items for all! Hi Love, You're recent edit has been counted as vandalism and I have reverted it. The article was CeCe. This your first warning, and only two more are left for you. So, I advise you to be careful in future. Thanks- MiXeR23*1 ([[User talk:Mixer2301|''Messages!]]) RE:About the warning Dear Love07818, The warning I issued you was about your edit at the CeCe page. You added the same category a different times separately. It is considered as a vandalism and a edit-getting trick. So, I gave you a warning. Don't be angry on me as I was doing my job- patrolling edits. Thanks- MiXeR23*1 ([[User talk:Mixer2301|''Messages!]]) Re:Re:Warning Dear Love07818 You're saying that you gave your iPad to your friend and your friend made all those edits? Well, it is quite careless of you to give your mobile to the friend with accounts open, if you are talking about the warning, you may scroll up and read. I am not responisible for any edits made by your friends, as he edited in your account. As a fellow Wiki user, I would have taken back the warning, but as an Admin and a former rollback, I have to obey the rules. Sorry, and don't be mad on me. Signing off- MiXeR23*1 (''Messages!'') If I do, I would not be a responsible chat mod! Just wait until 2 years Oh my god! You actually believe that rumour? It is an obvious fake! Shurow knows now so I am pretty sure you will be blocked now